Evil Knows no Boundaries
Evil Knows no Boundaries 'is the seventh case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the seventh case of Pacificburgh. It is the fourth case that takes place in Industrial Area. Plot Last case, Richard Emerson reported that he saw a horrendous sight. Richard wanted the player to come with him to investigate. Chief Jason Frezier asked Richard what it was about. Richard told him that a murder had happened. Elana Siegel said that Richard should take deep breaths as he was white. When Richard calmed down, he told that he saw a dead body in a subway. The player went with him, to identify the body as none other than One-Tooth Sam. Sam was put in a metal container shaped like a human body, bitten by some unknown animal, which Cheryl Turner confirmed to be dogs. Chief Frezier told the team halfway through the investigation that The Vipers were distributing some kind of medicine at a parking lot. It was found that Ash was, indeed, selling drugs but he told that they were asked by an authentic medical company, so he couldn't be arrested. Tim Hale, however, was infuriated at this act and went to the lot later to teach Ash a lesson. However, he was brought to his senses soon when the team confronted him. After investigating, the killer was revealed to be a dog fight organizer, Angel Martinez. Richard felt that using dogs as a murder weapon was way too obvious, but Angel denied all the charge against him. However, the player had so much proof that Angel had to admit that he killed Sam. Sam thought that this show was against the animals and felt it to be cruel. Angel didn't think that it was cruel as long as he made money out of it. Judge Dante tried to recall any story about angels killing people and organizing dog fights. When he failed to do so, he said that he was grossed out by Angel's selfish motive, and sentenced him to life in jail without parole on the grounds of murder and animal cruelty. Tim Hale was worried that he couldn't find Cheryl. Chief Frezier told him that she went to the parking lot, but Tim decided to go to that place to ensure her safety. The chief decided that Tim wasn't to change his mind, and let him go. Alarmingly, Cheryl's phone was found broken. It revealed that Cheryl went to the homeless camp after the parking lot. In the homeless camp, a prostitute Ginger told the team that Cheryl was seen at the subway. The team rushed there, and found a handkerchief and a paper that said "Vipers' Plans". The handkerchief was contaminated with saliva, about which Dallas Henry told that it was from Cheryl's mouth. Some of the exclusive ink was also found which was usually used by vipers to make their tattoos. Elana decided to come with the player to talk to Ash, fearing that Tim would get emotional. Elana told Ash Bison that the coroner was kidnapped and if The Vipers were involved, they would be in big trouble. Ash told the team that he had nothing to do with Cheryl's abduction. The page entitled "Vipers' Plans" revealed that they would start selling the drugs in a few hours. Tim was surprised at how careless The Vipers were, to leave such information on a subway platform, but with this discovery and Cheryl's kidnapping, the police force needed some external help. Tim asked a police informant, Bart, to try to track the Vipers' base so that Cheryl can be saved. Back at the station, the team reported what had happened to the chief who was worried. He told Tim to try to track The Vipers' base so that they can raid on it. However, before Tim could even start his computer, Bart called the headquarters saying that he tracked the Viper Headquarters. Victim * '''One-Tooth Sam '(Bitten by dogs and left for dead in an enclosed metal Outline) Murder Weapon * '''Dogs Killer *'Angel Martinez' Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer owns a dog. * The killer drinks orange juice. * The killer watches Animal Earth. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer is a man. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Subway (Clues: Victim's Body, Thanks Letter, Dog Collar) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: The killer owns a dog) * Examine Dog Collar (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyse Orange Substance (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer drinks orange juice) * Examine Thanks Letter (Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Ask Vanessa about staying in the victim's Homeless Camp. * Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Broken Badge, Comb) * Examine Comb (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair (Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger about her visit to the homeless camp. * Examine Badge (Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about visiting the homeless camp. * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Parking Lot (Clues: Paycheck, Drug Sample, Broken TV) * Examine Paycheck (Suspect: Frank Janovski) * Ask Frank Janovski about his company's check to the victim. * Examine Drug Sample (Result: Black Fibers) * Analyse Black Fibers (12:00:00; Suspect: Ash Bison) * Ask Ash Bison about the cocaine his gang is producing. * Examine Broken TV (Result: TV) * Analyse TV (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer watches Animal Earth) * Investigate Shack (Clues: Note, Torn Cloth) * Examine Note (Suspect: Angel Martinez) * Ask Angel Martinez about his invitation to the victim to his dog show. * Examine Torn Cloth (Clue: Cloth with a note) * Examine Cloth with a note ( Suspect: Vanessa Carter) * Ask Vanessa Carter about her anger management issues. * Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Cars (Clues: Document, Dog Cloth, Chest) * Examine Document (Suspect: Frank Janovski) * Ask Frank about the victim's refusal to his company's proposal. * Examine Dog Cloth (Suspect: Angel Martinez) * Ask Angel Martinez about the victim's plea to stop the dog show. * Examine Chest (Result: Statue) * Analyse Statue (9:00:00; Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger about her Artemis statue. * Investigate Seats (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Dog Whistle, Camera) * Examine Dog Whistle (Result: DNA) * Analyse DNA (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Camera (Result: Frozen Camera) * Analyse Frozen Camera (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer is a man) * Take Care of The Killer Now! * Go to Gangin' Up 4 (No Stars) Gangin' Up 4 * Investigate Parking Lot (Clue: Broken Phone) * Examine Broken Phone (Result: Cheryl's Phone) * Analyse Cheryl's Phone (3:00:00) * Investigate Homeless Camp (Clue: Lipstick) * Examine Lipstick (Suspect: Ginger) * Ask Ginger about Cheryl's whereabouts. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Subway (Clues: Handkerchief, Vipers' Plans) * Examine Handkerchief (Result: Saliva) * Analyse Saliva (6:00:00; Suspect: Ash Bison) * Tell Ash Bison that he would be in big trouble if he is behind Cheryl's kidnapping. (Reward: Burger) * Examine Vipers' Plans (Suspect: Bart Williams) * Ask Bart Williams for help. (Reward: Vipers' Outfit) * Go to Next Case! (No Star) Trivia * The TV Channel Animal Earth, that is mentioned in the case, is an obvious parody of ''Animal Planet''. * While one task in Gangin' Up required a star to talk to Bart Williams, he was not suspected of wrongdoing during the murder investigation and him appearing on the suspect list should be considered incidental. * This is currently the only case that doesn't require any stars to advance between chapters and to the next case. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh